Aquarelle en Mi mineur
by Reveire
Summary: Ihei es esta acuarela que se deshace, hermosa.


**Renuncia:** Tokyo Ghoul es propiedad de **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Y si, otro regalo para mi amada **Cassie,** que ya debería saber que se la quiere mucho y yo soy muy jodida, así como una Rize-san y una Pennywise. Resulta que Ihei le encanta, pero para mi, Ihei es el personaje de Tokyo Ghoul que más me cuesta escribir (más que Eto o Haise). So, espero que te guste este intento fallido de fic con moño, Karen.

* * *

 **Aquarelle en Mi mineur**

 _(Acuarela en Mi menor)_

* * *

Tiene ella las manos ocultas detrás de la espalda, y son dos ramos de flores. Las lágrimas aguadas en lluvia caen sobre sus mejillas de porcenlana (y pueden romperse tantas veces como repararse). Ihei camina, clankclancktrash, y sus pasos son como un chapoteo elegante en el invierno.

Las palabras que anuncian la muerte (tan placenteras) son como un jarabe amargo mientras engulla su belleza contra los monstruos y arranca sus entrañas, desgarra sus ojos; y ella baila sobre el exterminio de esos demonios como una _dance macabre._

Así que Ihei es una belleza andante que se disfraza de Parca. (Su sonrisa maquillada congela álamos).

Ihei reza a un Dios.

(aunque gustaría no rezarlo, no del todo).

Éste es el monstruo más hermoso de todos, pero no es como los otros, esos cuerpos andantes cantando su canibalismo y escondiéndose en los suburbios. Éste, bello y que enciende pasiones muertas, se oculta bajo la tierra en los prados donde los rosales son cadáveres; y donde la muerte es un exclamo de emoción. Él tiene los ojos ocultos detrás de los lentes que se ven en el rojo, y su presencia es un ruego sobre la tierra.

Ihei le reza a un trono vacío.

(Arima se ha bajado de él, a arrancar ojos de héroes pálidos que tienen amnesia a causa de la belleza de Dios).

¿De qué sirve, Señor, su la belleza de ella, si de todas formas desde arriba, más allá, Dios la ve como un conjunto de máscaras? Ihei le rinde culto al silencio (que dice todas las palabras del mundo) de Kishou Arima.

No importa. Ihei ha encontrado un gusto por arrancar vértebras y quebrar costillas, mientras que los ghouls se retuercen bajo sus pies chapoteadores. Y ha de mirar hacia arriba, cada tantos gritos, pero la mirada empañada de Arima (oh, gran Señor, ten piedad de mi) sigue enfocada en un cielo nublado que más allá se convierte en el azul.

Un ghoul se retuerce bajo ella, Ihei baja la mirada:

–Griten, monstruos. Griten por mí. (Yo seguiré sonriendo).

Entre su lealtad, que es de plata que se oxida lentamente, añora la niña de sal ser mirada por su Dios arranca-ojos (y arranca-memorias). Así que mientras espera que las primeras palabras florales de Arima sean solo para ella, Ihei sonríe como una acuarela, esperando (paciente, paciente, impaciente).

Clanckclanckcrash, Ihei camina (sola, sola, sola) entre monstruos que le ruegan piedad. Y es que, sí, ella es

« _Mato, destruyo, mi Señor. Destruyo a los campos de cadáveres, al amor que me ataca, a la tinta vieja, a la mugre de mis palabras, a mi silencio otoñal, al llanto en la noche callada, a las calles de tierra, a los ghouls cantores, a mis penas borrosas, a las voces que me han aterrado, a las tristezas que alguna vez viví, a los que sí me han mirado, a mis estrofas vomitadas, a mis pesadillas que me acobijan. A todos ellos los destruyo con tal de alcanzar con mis brazos de plebeya a tu reino de reinados_ » _._

una acuarela tocada en un angustioso violín, que se desafina…entonando en mi menor.

Pero…

De repente, sin mirar hacia arriba, algo detiene su corazón; algo le atraviesa el pecho, algo arranca sus piernas, algo succiona su respiración. Ihei no grita, la muerte la ha callado. Y si pudiera empañaría sus lentes imaginarios en la nieve roja, o exclamaría como un piano que baja emocionado, o llevaría sus manos al cielo.

Y mientras la muerte le abraza _(bonita, hermosa, tan patética y celestial eres)_ sube la mirada, una vez más, hacia el trono ocupado por su cielo que mata infiernos y hace que florezcan los cadáveres. Esperando, como siempre, a enamorarse (lejanamente, orando) de su espalda que mira hacia otro cielo, Arima la está mirando esta vez.

 _(y me mira con mirada enternecedora, tiene los cabellos negros, una risilla amable se le escapa de sus labios mientras me ve)_

Así que mientras meten y sacan, meten y sacan, meten y sacan, meten y sacan las cuchillas sobre su pecho que florece (y se pudre), Ihei abre los ojos, enormes, mientras la mirada de Arima (que es una brisa fresca) se cruza con la de ella.

E igual, mientras deja de respirar, Ihei le sonríe sin darle importancia a que, mientras lo hace, está llorando.

.

.

–Gracias, miseria.

–gracias por ser mi espejo–.

.

.


End file.
